Hannibal the Dread Vanguard
, , was made for the Custom Champion Concept Battle #1, organized by Grrrbear26. The challenge of this battle was to have a champion with at least one ability that is affected or restricted by the actions of enemy champions. In line with this challenge, Hannibal is a powerful offensive tank specializing not only in initiating for his team, but also providing additional initiation and mobility for his allies. What he lacks in direct initiation, he more than makes up for in immediate follow-up, as he can supplement his team with enormous amounts of damage and crowd control as he tanks for his allies. He does, however, have several pitfalls: when not riding his trusty warhorse, Strife, Hannibal is extremely slow, and since he has no means of attacking his opponents from large distances he's forced to constantly get within melee range of them. Unlike most tanks, he also lacks an ultimate, and the main asset he brings to his team, Strife, can also be hijacked by his opponents. As an extremely offensively-oriented champion, Hannibal is meant to work very well in all-in comps, and I designed him to be good in both top lane and the jungle, but also as a support, as his team-oriented kit would pair him well with aggressive marksmen. Lore Abilities Hannibal is accompanied by his warhorse, Strife. Any champion can right-click on Strife while near her to mount her, gaining a new set of abilities but losing the ability to attack. Strife is visible at all times and enemy riders will be forced to dismount after 5 seconds. After being dismounted, Strife cannot be mounted again for 5 seconds. If Hannibal dies, Strife, if mounted, will force her rider to dismount after 5 seconds and return to the fountain and remain unusable until Hannibal respawns. |description2 = Hannibal stores all damage he takes (before reductions), up to . Once that threshold has been reached, he initiates a 3 second count down. At the end of the countdown, Hannibal deals magic damage to surrounding enemies and stuns them for seconds, as well as resetting War Engine. |leveling = % of his maximum health}} |range = 500 |targeting = No Target |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Magic |notes = }} Hannibal's next basic attack marks his target for 4 seconds, causing them to take magic damage over 2 seconds if they are attacked by Hannibal or allied champions. |leveling = of target's maximum health}} |cost = 30 |costtype = mana |cooldown = 10 |range = |targeting = No Target |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Magic |notes = *Execution Mandate will reset Hannibal's attack timer. }} Hannibal stands still and calls to arms for 1 second. During this time, allied champions within 300 units of him can click on him to move to his location and join his raiding party. Afterwards, he and his fellow raiders dash to the target location, knocking aside enemies they pass through. |description2 = During the call to arms, the charge and for 2 seconds afterwards, Hannibal and all allies who joined his charge gain bonus armor and magic resistance. |leveling = 5 / 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 5 / 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |cooldown = 20 / 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 |range = 900 |targeting = Direction |affects = Allied Champions / Enemies |notes = }} Hannibal slams his mace into the ground after a 0.5-second delay, dealing magic damage to all enemies in the target 200-unit radius area and Slow icon slowing them for 2 seconds, increased by 50% against enemies caught by the 75-unit direct impact. |leveling = 70 / 100 / 130 / 160 / 190 / 220 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 / 65% 105 / 150 / 195 / 240 / 285 / 330 60 / 67.5 / 75 / 82.5 / 90 / 97.5% |cost = 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 |costtype = mana |cooldown = 6 |range = 400 |targeting = Location |affects = Enemmies |damagetype = Magic |notes = }} Hannibal calls Strife to his side, causing her to arrive at his location in 1 second, regardless of her position on the map. |cost = No cost |static = 1 |range = Global |targeting = No Target |affects = Strife |notes =*Call Steed can only be used if no champion is riding Strife, and is disabled for 10 seconds after a rider dismounts from Strife. }} Pets Strife rears up for 0.5 seconds before dashing to the target location. |static = 6 |range = 700 |targeting = Direction |affects = Self |notes = }} Strife gains movement speed and leaves a trail behind her that lasts for 3 seconds, granting the same bonus movement speed to the rider's allies while they remain on it. |static = 6 |range = 700 |targeting = No Target |affects = Allied Champions |notes = }} Strife kicks behind her, knocking the first enemy she hits 500 units away. |static = 6 |range = 300 |targeting = No Target |affects = Enemy units |notes = }} Dismounts from Strife and reverts to the rider's abilities. |static = |targeting = No Target |affects = Self |notes = }} Strategy Development Trivia Patch history Gallery